Sniffles' Inventions and Experiments
Sniffles has built numerous inventions which, most of the time, lead to the death of himself and others. He has made a few inventions to catch The Ants but they usually work against him. Rocket Seen in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Sniffles made it out of the old school bus to escape the island. As he, Handy, and Flippy threw out Lumpy, however, they began flying out of control until they crashed into the sun. Suction Machine This machine was created in Suck it Up when Sniffles was sick and coundn't reach the ants because his nose was stuffed up. So he made the suction machine to put over his mouth so he could suck the ants in. Unfortunately, the ants reversed the function, causing Sniffles to get sucked inside out. Jet Pack Seen in Sniffles' Science Smoochie. When Sniffles uses it, it is so strong it rips both his arms off, causing him to bleed to death. It falls down after it runs after fuel and crushes his body. (though it might not count as an invention because it fell down and Sniffles found it). Growth Formula Also seen in Sniffles' Science Smoochie, it makes things grow in size. When Sniffles drinks it, his internal organs grow bigger and bigger until he is crushed to death. Time Machine Sniffles invented the time machine in Blast from the Past. He got the idea when he rewinded a movie (Back to the Future). He used a washing machine and other spare parts (such as a lawn mower motor) to build it. After its completion Lumpy ran to get Sniffles because Toothy was hurt on a playground, so Sniffles used his time machine to prevent Toothy from being injured. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of mishaps, Sniffles causes Toothy, Cuddles, Lumpy, and Giggles to die several times. After giving up and dismantling the playground entirely, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles go through the events of the pilot episode (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). With the help of his time machine, he also started the rivalry between ants and anteaters by eating an ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. At the end of the episode, he gets crushed by his time machine being operated by a version of himself from the past. The past Sniffles has no knowledge of what occured prior to his arrival and follows Lumpy to a new cycle of death. Ant Robot The ant robot was seen in Tongue in Cheek. It was used to infiltrate the ants' home. It was equiped with sawblades and other sharp weapons. It was controlled by Sniffles with a mind control helmet. The robot destroyed the anthill, but met its end when it stabbed an electrical socket while trying to get the ants, destroying the robot ant and electrocuting Sniffles. Mind Control Device This device was also seen in Tongue in Cheek as an attempt to get the ants. It consists of two helmets, one for Sniffles and a small one for the ant robot. It can control both robots and living organisms. Sniffles controls the little helmet through his big one. After the destruction of the ant robot, however, one of the ants reprograms the helmet so he can control Sniffles from his helmet. The ant then tortures Sniffles before killing him. Even though they can't control their actions, the victim is still conscious of what they are doing as Sniffles cried, whimpered, and screamed as he went through his ordeal. Shrinking Submarine Sniffles created this in an attempt to save Giggles in I've Got You Under My Skin. It can shrink down and fit inside someone's body, shrinking when the pilot turns a knob on the control panel. This knob slowly moves from a picture of a small machine to a large machine, indicating how much time the pilot has until he is reenlarged. He meant to go inside Giggles' body, but he was accidentally and unknowingly injected into Lumpy's body instead. It has an electric rod which he uses to vaporize germs. The machine expanded to full size inside Lumpy's head, making it explode, and the electric rod impaled Giggles through the head. When Sniffles was crawling out of the machine he accidently bumped the controls with his foot, making it shrink when he was half way out, cutting him in half. It is most likely a parody of The Fantastic Voyage. The Drill The drill is a digging machine used to dig underground. It is used in A Hole Lotta Love to rescue Cub who was supposedly trapped down a well. The machine was poorly built, partially due to Pop's iterference and partially due to a bad design. For example, a small glass dome was built on top of the machine, outside of the drill's range, resulting in the destruction of the dome and the popping of The Mole's head. The machine caused the deaths of The Mole, Petunia, Cuddles, Sniffles, and Lumpy. Mechanical Paper Airplane A metallic paper airplane that is operated via a remote control as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Its edges are sharp and can cut one's eyes if it flies close enough. Despite being activated and operated by a remote, the plane can fly on its own for great distances, continuing to do loops and fly in circles. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe